


Something to tell you

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just want them to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Allura, Lance and Keith meet up in Allura’s room because Lance asked them to. The two have no idea what he is up to and find themselves confronted with something they did not realize they would need so much.





	Something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at any time in the series from season 2 onward really.

“So, what is up? Why are we meeting up here like some conspiring schemers?” Keith is crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, what is it you wanted to talk about Lance?” Allura has her hands on her hips. They are both looking at him impatiently.

“Well. I have been thinking.” He replies, this will take a lot of guts but he knows he has to do this.

“I know this might seem weird or outright stupid to you, but there is something I need to tell you. So please just listen okay?”

“So, why don’t you just get over with it?” Keith says.

“Promise me you will hear me out and that you will not make fun of me, because I am serious about this.”

“Okay, okay. We won’t.” Allura says “So what is it?”

They both bend forward and look at him in expectation.

“You both have a lot of stuff going on lately. Allura, since you are learning more about your magic you are constantly exhausted because of it. Keith, since your time with the Blades you are going on a lot of solo missions which are incredibly dangerous. You are both out there, putting your lives at risk pretty much every day. Both of you had several situations like this only in the last few weeks. You are doing so much for our effort, for the whole universe and I know that this might sound selfish, especially coming from me, who is not as strong or determined as you Allura, or as skilled and brave as you Keith, but I wish you wouldn’t. And before you say anything now please let me explain. It’s not that I don’t understand the necessity or all the good both of your works do for the greater cause. It is just that I worry sick about you each time either of you goes out there. I worry that one day you might not come back. I know that this is selfish, I know the faith of the universe depends on it, but you are not only defenders of the universe, you are also my friends and I cannot bear the thought of losing you. You both deserve so much better than this. If I could I would just take you to a faraway place and hide you away from all of this, but I know that if I did that soon there would be no place to hide anymore. So, I guess what I want to say is, that I don’t want you to stop going on missions or using magic or keep doing all the awesome stuff you’ve been doing. I just want you to take care of yourselves. You are important. Not only in the fight against the Empire, but as people. You are important to me! And I wanted you to know that, because you never know when it might be too late to tell somebody you feel this way. So, yeah, you are very important to me and I really want to believe we are going to have a life after this war when I will take you to the beach and we just get to hang out, as friends.”

While he is talking Lance started to look at his feet. When he is looking up again Allura and Keith are both looking at him with teared up faces. Keith is rubbing his eyes and Allura is sobbing.

“Uhm… Did I say something wrong?” Lance says.

“No, and now come over here you idiot!” Allura says and pulls Lance into a hug and then pulls Keith into it as well who makes a confused face at first but then closes his eyes and joins it Lance and Allura sobbing and laughing softly.

When they pull apart they all have swollen eyes and wet faces.

Allura is looking at Keith “You have something…” she says, gesturing to her own cheeks.

There is smeared eyeliner on Keith’s face.

“Should I get you something?” Allura asks and Keith just nods.

While Allura goes to her cabinet and searches for some wipes Lance is looking at Keith baffled.

“You are wearing make-up?”

“Just eyeliner.” Keith says.

“Did you not notice?” Allura says.

“Where did you learn how to do this?”

“Shiro taught me.”

“Shiro is wearing make-up too?”

“Lance, you are truly quiznacking oblivious.” Allura is coming over with some wipes.

“I just thought that Keith was naturally gorgeous.”

Allura is offering Keith to take the wipes but he just asks: “Would you mind doing this?”

“Of course not.” And they are all three sitting down at Allura’s floor and Lance is watching while Allura removes the smeared eyeliner from Keith’s face. He looks really relaxed in this moment, way better than he has done in weeks.

“You want me to fix it?” Allura says once she is done.

“Oh, can I be next?” Lance says excited “Or even better, let’s have facials and do each other’s hair.”

“You mean like a sleepover party?” Keith bickers.

“Yes, why not? You both really need a break.” Lance says while one of the space mice is climbing up his shoulder do have a better look at what Allura is doing with Keith’s eyelashes.

So, they end up sitting on Allura’s floor on the mattress they have taken from her bed, doing face masks. Allura is binding Keith’s hair up into a pony tail and securing the rest of with bobby pins while Lance is brushing and braiding hers into a French braid. When they are done Allura is painting Lance’s finger nails while the mice are bringing them a bowl with space goo chips and a jug of blue juice. They sit there the whole night talking and talking until they can no longer keep their eyes open. Before they fall asleep Lance says: “You two are my favorite people in the universe.”

“Really? What about Hunk?” Keith says.

“And what about your mom?” Allura adds.

“Well, you got me there. But isn’t it okay to have several people you care about? You have Shiro and you have Coran and we care about Pidge and…”

“Point taken.” Keith says.

“So, I guess you are among my favorite people in the universe and right now I would not want to be with anybody else.”

And they fall asleep entangled in Allura’s big bedsheet and each other. Just three teenage friends who are going to safe the universe once more tomorrow.


End file.
